Maid Maiden
by jerrywright992
Summary: Summary: Asuna came from an average family. One day, Asuna is rescued by a boy but she's couldn't return the gratitude nor could she see his face. However, the boy's school badge accidentally fell and collected by Asuna. Since then, she is determined to enter Akihiko Namikaze High School. Main Character: Ryouta (OC) & Asuna (SAO Season 1) and full summary is inside. :)


Story: It begins when a little girl named Asuna falls into the drain. Then a mysterious boy helps her out from the drain. When she wanted to thank him, he vanished. Her only clue to find him is the badge of a high profile school, Akihiko Namikaze High School, the perfume rose scent, a mole under his right eye and the scars on his right hand. A few years later, Asuna was accepted into Akihiko Namikaze High School, which brings her closer to finding her 'prince', but unfortunately for her, her family declares bankruptcy. She peeked into the school from far up on the tree near the fence. Because of her clumsiness, she falls and accidentally (almost) kisses a student who happened to sleep under the tree. As Asuna is clueless, the boy, Ryouta takes the chance to take her as his girlfriend, despite Asuna's unwillingness. As the reward, Asuna can study in school for free, provided by his wealth, as he is the heir of the school. She thought it would be a gift from the heavens, but little did she know, the most beautiful dream of finally finding her 'prince' becomes her worst nightmare.

Summary: Asuna came from an average family. One day, Asuna is rescued by a boy but she's couldn't return the gratitude nor could she see his face. However, the boy's school badge accidentally fell and collected by Asuna. Since then, she is determined to enter Akihiko Namikaze High School. Unfortunately, Asuna's family went bankrupt and couldn't pay for her education. She decided to peek from the top of the tree to find her 'prince' but when she thinks she already found him.

**TWO MAIN CAST**

**Ryouta Namikaze**

He is a cool, famous student who is actually the heir of Akihiko Namikaze High School. Even so, he is treated as an outcast from his own family as he is the distant relative to Akihiko Namikaze family. In the eyes of many girl students, he is the perfect man on Earth, but in reality which is hidden behind his fake smile, he craved for comfort and happiness. When he met Asuna for the first time, he thought that Asuna is perfect to be his 'punching bag' and personal assistant a.k.a. slave. Although he is always arguing with Asuna and making her life miserable, he gradually falls in love with her innocent personality.

**Asuna Yuzuki**

A cute, energetic and innocent young girl who is trapped in the 'offer' that Ryouta gave her, hoping to find her 'prince' that saved her from the drain. Pretending to become Ryouta's girlfriend by force, she became a maid at Namikaze Villa in order to pay her rent. Although she goes through obstacles, tortures from Ryouta and the hatred from all the other jealous girls, her quest to find her 'prince' never fades.

**Other Cast**

**Kirito**

Ryouta's best friend and Asuna's 'prince'. He has beautiful black hair and playful personality. It seems he have some sort of 'agreement' with Ryouta which was unknown until now. He intends to steal the 'little kitten' a.k.a. Asuna from Ryouta. Kirito helped Shion with her plan to separate both Asuna and Ryouta. It turns out that he was pretending to be her 'prince' in order to save her younger sister Hinata's relationship with Ryouta. After Asuna was kicked out of Gordon Villa, he offered to shelter her at his home.

**Shion**

She is the class representative of Asuna's class who is kindhearted and helpful. Despite that, she has a huge crush on Ryouta, and gets jealous when she found out that Asuna is his girlfriend. But then the misunderstanding is solved when Asuna tells everything from the beginning and how she ended up becoming the Ryouta's girlfriend. Even so, she took revenge on Asuna after getting rejected by Ryouta, with Kirito's help.

**Kyuubi**

Kyuubi is Ryouta's 5 year-old fox. When Asuna first heard about him, she thought that Kyuubi is Ryouta's little brother.

**Tsunade**

Maid and Housekeeper of Namikaze's villa. Her job is to oversee all the works of the servant. Like the others, she also has a reason of serving under Ryouta, which is still unknown

**Lizbeth**

She is a 29 years old university graduate. After being saved by Ryouta from jumping of a bridge to kill herself after finding out her boyfriend cheated on her, she became his maid in order to pay back his kindness.

New character will be in chapter 2


End file.
